cheshire meets faith
by littleapprentice851
Summary: this is a story about me and cheshire cat who is a sexy cat i want him bad any ways its a love story so read and find out more cheshireXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to chapter 1 of Cheshire cat and faith **

part one faiths story

The first time it happened was when I was about 4 or 5 I was walking through the field behind my house and there was a huge hole in the ground and I didn't see it and well I fell down the hole and I ended up in wonderland. That was first time after that I have been there many of time because of one person I mean there are many people I love there like ,the mad hatter,and caterpillar,the white rabbit but most of all the Cheshire cat oh how I love him,his soft fur and sexy eyes and that creepy smile are just HUGE turn on for me...of coarse I would never tell him that I don't know how he would feel. I"am now 16 I have rights to flirt with that cat, my cat, my only lover,as t say this all in my mind i"am walking to the hole so I can meet up with the Cheshire to hang out at his house so we can talk and listen to are music i"am so happy.

Cheshire cat 

I stand under the hole waiting for faith,faith is much better then Alice because faith get my crazy and weird self unlike Alice plus Alice was blond, not that cute and she didn't have big boobs, even though Alice had a nice dress faith has nice things to like tight tops and skinny jeans...oh they look good on her! I mean...what am I saying to my self , do I like faith?well I have know her for a long time and she dose act weird around me lately so I wonder what this could mean.....maybe she likes me? Well whats not to like am colorful and funny and I have a sweet! Coat of fur on me I mean oh baby iam so sexy!. But what should I do?should I tell her or should I wait to see if she tell me that shes into me like Alice?hmm.........i look up the hole and see some one falling oh god its faith!

"oh fuck!" I said as I run under faith and catch her.

"Oh! thank you Cheshire"faith said as she blushed and looked at me. I laid her down on the black and white colored floor and I leaned over.

"are you okay?"i asked.

"yea I think"she said as I watched her put her hand down her bra and pull out her iPod.

"Oh yeah i"am fine"she said again with a smirk.

"okay"i said blushing still looking at her boobs I started to reach my paw up to her boobs and then I changed my mind and asked."do you want some help up?"

"yes pleas"faith said.

i help her up and she grabbed my paw and we disappeared stripe bye stripe

faith 

when we got Cheshire house I was a little shocked to see what he has done he made me....a room and not just any old room the room I have always wanted its was a purple walled room with blood red floors and a black bed with a pitcher on the night table of us 2 weeks ago we were playing dress up.

".....Cheshire why did you do this" I asked a little scared that he knew what I wanted.

"Oh this I did this because I was bored do you like it because if not I will change it for you"Cheshire cat said with a smirk.

"that...this is perfect I always wanted a room like this thank you" I said as I walked over to Cheshire who was now back in cat form and picked him up and kissed him. He blushed and so did I and he jumped out my arms and turned human. "get on the bed"he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ! XD**

Cheshire cat

I watched faith walk over to me and pick me up,i felt her hand under my ass. And then it happen she kissed me that's what sent me over the edge. I jumped out of her arms and went back to my human state

I looked at her of a minute or two that's when my body took over.

"get on the bed"i said to her with a lustful face.

"what?are you talking to me?"she asked looking scared and hopeful.

"why yes my dear do you see any one else in the room, now get on the bed or am I going to make you"i said with my perfect Cheshire cat smile.

"i...i...i didn't think you liked me like this Cheshire" faith said as she got on the bed and blushed.

"i haven't always liked you but I have always loved you" I said walking over to the bed and taking my hot pink and purple striped long sleeved off. She looked me up and down I watched her blush and look away and say the sexist thing ever.

"oh... god.... Cheshire you have the best body I have ever seen"she said with a wide smile on her face running her hands up my chest.

Faith

when I watched Cheshire cat walk over to me and take off his long sleeved I thought I died and went to haven because he looked like an angel. I looked him up and down ,I looked away because I started to blush and I didn't really want him to see me blushing. After that I said something I wasn't really thinking when I said it but he didn't seem to mind what I said.

"oh... god.... Cheshire you have the best body I have ever seen"i said with a wide smile on my mug and I started to running my hands up and down his sexy chest. I looked back up at him,he looked back at me and then he got on top of me and leaned down,we kissed. The kiss felt like fire and then the best thing ever happen he stuck his fuzzy tongue in my mouth. I started to blush and swirl my tongue around his it felt like magic.

Cheshire cat

when I felt her tongue around mine I purred into are kiss. I got this idea a grate idea it was so grate I need to do it. I reached my hands up and unzipped her top.(I think it would be good to tell you what faith looks like and whats shes wearing. Faith is wearing a black tank top that zips up in the front, and a pair of black jean short shorts. Faith has long red hair blue eyes and big boobs as I said earlier.) And broke are kiss,and then nuzzled my face in her perfect boobs.

"Cheshire i"am sorry to ask you this but how old are you ?" faith asked me as I was about to dig my nails in her bra." I"am over 300 years old"i said with those single words I ripped her bra open to see her perfect boobs. I leaned down and I started to lick her nipples and I felt them get hard under my touch.

"C...h....eshire."she moaned as I started to suck her nipples. I felt something oh shit I got a boner....i stop sucking and look at faith and see shes looking at the large bulge in my black jeans.

"umm...faith...you there..."i said blushing.

"yea i"am here you have a bulge in your pants... did I do that?" she asked me as I blushed.

"my dear you did that to your Cheshire and now I did to do something back"i said with my Cheshire smile. She looked at me and I looked at her and I dug my nails into her soft breast. Blood started to poor out of her breast ,lucky for me faith was a vamp so it was okay that I did this to her. I started to lick the blood running from her chest down to her black jean shorts. That's when it happen.......


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Faith

I turned and looked at Cheshire and I arched my back and leaned my head back. Then I started to undo my belt and then my jeans shorts at this time Cheshire was about to to rip of his clothes and take me. After he finished licking the blood of my chest he jumped off me and went cat and jumped back on top of me. Then he started to pull my shorts off and flicked them on the floor and put his furry tail on my inner leg and started to rub up and down my inner leg. I moaned , the Cheshire cat smiled and started to movie up in between my legs.

I pulled him down and started to french kiss my furry pussy cat are perfect tongue together dancing around each other. He rubbed his tail up and down were my wet panties were,he smirked and I looked at him and blushed and then I didn't feel his tail in between my legs instead I felt his tail pull my panties off. I felt his little paws crawl up my belly to my chest all the way up to my arms pining me to the bed.

Cheshire cat 

As I pined faiths arms to the bed I went human but I still had my tail for good reasons. What I didn't remember is when I go human after being cat the second time i"am nude. Faith opened her eyes and looked and my bare chest and keep looking down. I turned my head away and blushed when I looked back faith was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"oh Cheshire" she said rubbing her leg up mine.

"your so....sexy....all mine"faith said licking her lips and looking at me.

"thank you my dear........your so pretty"i said with my Cheshire cat smile. I started to rub my tail up her leg to her muffin the tip of my till was now at her opening. I leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"are you ready?" I said in sexy lustful whisper voice.

"y...e..s" she said in a soft moan.

"hehe good"i said. I slowly pushed my tail in side her it was like magic the look on her face...that..That moan she let out. it was all so fast I had no idea how fast it went tell I found out she cumed. I looked up to her and she was panting I was so proud of my self doing this with faith. I thought I was going to wait tell she was 19 or 20 but I did it so i"am so happy I did this to her when she 16.I would hate to wait for her to be older maybe she will take me back to her house and let me be her (CAT) like i"am an all cat haha. I would love her mother to find out the her first was done by her pet cat that would be so funny. Any ways after I waited for faith to clam down I then filed her on top of me and I let her lay down and talk to me.

"oh Cheshire why me why did you do this really lustful thing don't you think iam young and not experienced" faith said a little shy.

"my dear"i started off. " I love you no matter how old you are or how inexperienced you are I still love you and don't worry about that's you will soon know every thing you need to know soon"i said with a lustful and loving face.

"oh Cheshire your the best I love you with all my heart I never want to leave you I want to stay here for ever and never leave you again" faith said hugging me.

"well my dear if that"s your wish you can stay here with me if you like its up to you because you are always welcome in wonderland" I said

"well then iam going to stay here with you and later tonight we can go home and get my stuff" faith said with joy and gladness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faith**

later that day me and Cheshire cat went to my house it was fun because he was never up at my house. I was always down at his well now its his and mine. When we were up at my room well my old room he was shocked about all my posters of "Alice in wonderland" he never new I loved the book or the movies. (yes readers there are more then one Alice in wonderland movies) I think I blew his mind.....mwa hah aha any ways... I put on my iPod on my iPod doc and put some songs. But Cheshire went mad for a song called "lose yourself by family force 5" he went human when it came on.

"Oh my dear you want to dance with me?" Cheshire asked me with his Cheshire smile.

"um...Okay!"i said. He walked over to me and stood right behind me and we started to dirty dance I went up and down on that cat. When the song was over he went back to his cat state, and I fell on the god damn bed. I got down on all fours to look under my bed for my bags I took out three bags. One blue one black and one red one, the blue one is going to have all my tops and dresses and my tank tops. The black one has all my pants in it like shorts,jeans,yoga pants,leggins,skirts. I have so many jeans I had to get Cheshire to sit on my bag hes such a good kitty. Any ways the red bag has all my under wear and pj's in it ah aha Cheshire likes that bag what a naughty kitty hes is.

**Cheshire cat**

As I watched faith but all her sexy lingerie in the red bag oh that"s my favorite bag it is indeed. I sat up and jumped on faiths bed and went in my human state and looked at her. Holy shit shes so damn pretty with her hair behind her ears and her black heart shaped top on. It makes her boobs look nice and easy to see. I got off the bed and walk over to her bedroom door and but my ear close to it to see if I could hear anyone. Then I heard foot steps coming near the door and freaked out I ran over to faith.

"faith,faith some one is coming!" I said fast but in a low voice.

"oh fuck!" faith said pushing every thing under the bed and making me go in my human form.

We sat on the bed and started to talk when we heard a knock on the door.

"its open !" faith said in a happy voice.

"hello baby what do u want....." faiths mom looked at me. "hi there" she looked at faith.

"um mm mom this is … Cheshire hes my bf " faith looked at her mom with a weak grin hoping her mom wouldn't be mad at her for dating some one and not telling. Tracey walked over to me....

"hi its very nice to meet you"i said with my catty like grin. "well look at you, your just the cutest thing ever"Tracey said with a sweet look on her face."heh thank you" I said blushing. " well any ways are you staying here for dinner or going out with Cheshire?" Tracey asked faith. "Um mm going out" faith said with a Cheshire grin. "okay boo" Tracey said as she left the room.

As soon as she left me and faith got her bags out from under her bed and zipped them up. We made sure she had every thing and we tossed her bags out the window. I walked over to faith and rapped my tail around her waist and left stripe by stripe. When we were got under faiths window and picked up her bags we went to the woods behind her house to look for the hole and to jump down it.

"are you sure you want to live with me my dear ?" I asked.

" no fucking duh I love you with all my heart" faith said as she stopped me and kissed my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Faith**

I started to walk again faster then Cheshire I wanted to get to the hole I wanted to get down there asap. When I got to the hole I jumped down, I watched the chairs and the upside down clocks and jars of bugs and what not. When I got to the bottom I saw Cheshire was already there.

"how did you get down here so fast?"i asked a little puzzled. Cheshire grinned " you forgot I can get 2 one place 2 another " said Cheshire. I looked at him "oh Cheshire I wish you would have told me that I forgot and I fell down that hole"i said. Cheshire looked at me and grinned.

**The white rabbit**

I walked off to the hole I need to leave to get out of this mad world. I started to hop over to the hole but as I was I saw a girl falling. I walked over more to get a better look.... oh my fucking god shes a babe. Long blond hair a white skirt and a light pink tank top. Omg I want her I want to date her. ( as the white rabbit was talking to him self he forgot she was falling and she fall on top of him).

Brooked looked yup from where she was. " where in the world am I and why the hell is there a fuzzy thing under my skirt" Brooke said as she got me out of her skirt.

" hi there sweet thing" I said as I winked at the cute girl. "whats your name" I asked her.

"my name is Brooke where am I ?" Brooke asked me. I changed into my human form.

"well my dear your in wonderland" I said with a smile.

" oh god I got to get.....( Brooke looks at the white rabbit) oh never mind" she said with a flirty look on her face." you know for a ...what are you ??" she asked me. "well i"m a white rabbit but I can also be in a human and a rabbit form"i said. Brooke looked at me "well that"s just awesome"said Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke

I watched him as he went from rabbit to human and I swear to god I almost shit my pants Brooke thought to her self. I watched as it went from fur to a human chest with abs, it was haven."umm Mr. white" Brooke started to say " i"am a little lost can u help me find my friend?" I asked the white rabbit."well umm sure whats your friends name?" asked the white rabbit." her name is Faith" I said with a worried smile. There was a long silence be for I saw red haired girl and a kitty running up to me.

Faith

As me and Cheshire were talking I saw a blond hair girl talking to . When Cheshire told me she said something about about me I started to run, as Cheshire fallowed me. As soon as I saw Brooke Cheshire went human and we started to talk to them. "what the fuck?? why the hell are u here and I haven't ever seen in human form I didn't even know he could go human" I said to Brooke. " all Brooke could do was to look at my Cheshire chest. I wave my hand in front of Brooke's face. " hello earth to Brooke where are you babe" I said as I walked in front of Cheshire. "oh sorry was to busy looking at … your hottie right?" Brooke asked me. "oh yea this in Cheshire hes my bf and I"am living with him" I said as I kissed Cheshire chest. "so any who why are u in you human form ?**" **I said to the white rabbit."well umm you see.." the rabbit said as he pulled me closer. " I like her and I think she likes me to so that's why i"am in human form" said to me in a whisper.


End file.
